vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Arilaner
Arilaners are a subtype of Human found on Greyhawke they are a tall people with a vaguely Englishquse sort of background. Arilaners come from the Plains of Arilan and can be from either The Domains or The Eyrian Empire. Ex-patriots abound in various parts of the world. Arilaners average 7'2" for men, 6'10" for women, but with a mesomorph's build. Arilaners do not look that tall until something scales them. They tend to be either light brunettes, blond, or redheads and fair skinned. Eyes tend to hazel, gold, green, or blue. They are not noted for any traits other than size. They are not stronger, smarter, tougher, or wiser than the average human. Arilaners within their own culture are "English" in their outlook, but with no connection to the sea, or the Christian church. They once had a great empire, and often allude to a lost golden age. Some can be quite insufferable about it. Most are goodly and pleasant people. There is no gender domination within Arilaner society. Arilaners speak Arilaner, A language with a 4/5th correlation with Tudor English for vocabulary. Arilaners are generally casual about nudity as is typical for people in warm climates. Dressed is good, but being caught nude is not bad. The public baths are popular and situational modesty is practiced. This said fashion is a popular sport, Arilaners prefer a conversational distance of at least three feet. Arilaners Encountered *'Molly Abba' is a woman noted to be of Arilaner blood, and considered short for her people at 6'6". Arilaner Names The 100 most common male, female and surnames in alphabetical order. Male Female Surname 1 Adrian Camellia Archer 2 Alder Daffodil Baker 3 Aldrich Dahlia Bailey 4 Alexander Agnes Barber 5 Allen Alice Barker 6 Alvin Amy Bekker 7 Ambrose Anne Berger 8 Andrew Audrey Boatwright 9 Anson Avis Brewer 10 Anthony Barbara Butler 11 Arnold Beatrice Carpenter 12 Arthur Berthilda Carter 13 Attis Blanche Cartwright 14 Avery Blythe Carver 15 Axton Bridget Cater 16 Beck Brooke Cordwainer 17 Bernard Carling Chafer 18 Blake Catherine Chaffer 19 Brian Cecily Chalker 20 Brock Charity Challender 21 Burke Chistine Chamberlain 22 Burl Claiborne Chandler 23 Burton Clemence Chaplin 24 Calder Clover Chapman 25 Cecil Constance Cheesewright 26 Charles Corliss Clark 27 Chilton Dawn Cleaver 28 Clark Dena Coldren 29 Creighton Dorothy Coleman 30 Dane Edda Conner 31 David Edith Cook 32 Dean Edolie Cooper 33 Digby Elinor Cotter 34 Duane Elizabeth Draper 35 Edmund Ella Dyer 36 Edred Ellen Faulkner 37 Edric Ember Fisher 38 Edward Emma Fletcher 39 Elden Erika Forester 40 Fabian Fern Fowler 41 Flint Fortune Fuller 42 Franklin Frances Gardner, Gardiner 43 Fulke Gillian Glover 44 Garrick Grace Harper 45 Geoffrey Gytha Hooper 46 George Hayley Hunter 47 Gilbert Hazel Kellogg 48 Godfrey Helen Killer 49 Gram Holly Kisser 50 Hayden Honey Lander 51 Henry Hope Leadbetter 52 Holt Isabel Lister 53 Hugh Ivy Lorimer 54 James Jane Marshall 55 John Janet Mason 56 Latimer Joan Mercer 57 Luke Josian Miller, Milner 58 Mander Joyce Naylor 59 Mark Judith Palmer 60 Martin Kirsten Parker 61 Matthew Leigh Parson 62 Max Leslie Piper 63 Milburn Lettice Plummer 64 Miles Lindon Potter 65 Neale Lucy Proctor 66 Nicholas Ludella Provost 67 Nigel Mabel Purcell 68 Oliver Margaret Redman 69 Oswyn Margery Rocker 70 Perry Maria Ryder 71 Peter Marion Sadler 72 Philip Martha Salter 73 Piers Mary Sawyer 74 Quintin Maud Scully 75 Ralph Mildred Sexton 76 Reynold Millicent Shepherd 77 Richard Nellwyn Singer 78 Robert Parnell Skinner 79 Robin Poppy Smith, Smythe 80 Roger Rachel Spencer 81 Roland Radella Spicer 82 Simon Rebbeca Stewart 83 Stanford Roberta Stringer 84 Standish Rose Tanner 85 Stanway Rowena Taverner 86 Stedman Ruth Taylor 87 Ted Sarah Thatcher 88 Tem Selby Tiller 89 Thomas Silver Toller 90 Thurlow Summer Waggoner 91 Tobias Susanna Travers 92 Tristam Sybil Tucker 93 Troy Tatum Turner 94 Vergil Thistle Tyler 95 Wallace Ulla Tyrer 96 Walter Ursula Waller 97 Wayne Willow Ward 98 William Wilmot Warner, Warrer 99 Willis Winifred Waynewright 100 Zane Wren Weaver Category:Greyhawke Races Category:Culture